


A Good Place to Be

by ashesandhoney



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Altean Lance (Voltron), M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: This is porn without plot involving Altean Lance and (normal) Keith.I have no summary because there is no plot.





	A Good Place to Be

It was early. The alarm hadn’t gone off yet and something was sliding up the inside of his thigh. Keith rolled over and looked at the other person in the bed. Lance lay on his side with his eyes half shut and a lazy smile on his face. His two tone eyes and the green marks on his cheeks and shoulders looked bright enough to glow against the sheets. He was all soft edged and pretty. His hands were above the blankets, one of them reaching out to play with Keith's hair but something else was rubbing against Keith's hip. 

Recently, they had been spending more nights together than did apart and this wasn't a bad way to wake up. Starting each day with a pretty alien boy’s soft lips and tousled hair was wonderful.

Still.

“It is six in the morning, put your damn cock away," Keith said.

"I'm already hard, it's isn't going to go away until I've done something about that. You could help, it’s more fun if you help," Lance said.

"I think you're just screwing with me on that one."

"Not yet, but I'd like to," Lance said.

"I mean, if you ignore it, won't it go away? Just think about mud or something."

"Yes, sure but it takes hours. Who waits out an erection? Why would you wait out an erection when you could play with it instead? Why is your species so weird about sex? If you're not into it this morning, then go punch things in the training room but don't try and tell me that you'd rather ignore an erection than enjoy it," he said.

"You're a slut."

"Maybe but I know for a fact that you're having exactly as much sex as I am having so you're a slut too. We’re sluts together."

Keith muttered a swearword and pushed himself up. He was lying on his stomach and he kept his cock pressed against the mattress because he didn't really want to prove the point just yet. He was hard too and he didn't want to get up more than he wanted to roll over and spend a little longer in bed. Before this had started, he had done things in the morning before breakfast. Training mostly. He liked the exercise. He missed the exercise.

He glanced at Lance.

This was better.

He rolled over so he was facing the smug smile on Lance’s face. Keith glared for a moment before he reached out and grabbed his face in both hands and pulled him in to kiss. The kiss was derailed when Lance's twin cocks had a hold of his and were winding their way around it tightly enough that all he could do was gasp as Lance kissed him. Lance laughed and slipped his tongue past Keith's lips. It stretched out longer so that it filled his mouth and pressed against the back of his throat. That wasn't natural. The twin cocks were just what Altean cocks were like but the tongue was a shape-shifting trick that Lance did because he liked it.

He pulled back enough to smile and lick Keith's cheek. He grinned and looked at Keith with curious eyes. Keith nodded. The tentacle around his cock was squeezing and stroking slowly as Lance kissed him again. This time his tongue pressed in against the back of Keith's throat and Keith relaxed enough to let it press down past his gag reflex. He couldn't breathe like this but he sucked on Lance's tongue and closed his eyes.

When Lance released him, he pulled away and slid down the bed. He pressed kisses against Lance's chest as he went and Lance happily rolled over onto his back and spread his knees. Alteans did not have an sort of tradition of oral sex and Lance had almost immediately decided that it was his favourite thing. He stuck his fingers in Keith's mouth, his tongue, one cock, both cocks. It left Keith feeling a little dirty and a lot turned on. He sucked on whatever he was given until Lance was blinking and smiling and on a very good day, glowing at him.

Altean biology was weird.

Close enough to human that they had been able to figure out what to do with each other but still far enough away that it was weird. The cheek marks weren't the only ones. Other swirls ran over his shoulders and down his back. He was a little self conscious of them. As far as glowing spirals went, Keith thought they looked wonderful but Lance claimed there weren't very many and this was a problem by Altean beauty standards. Keith let that go. The first time, he had been far more distracted by the fact that his new boyfriend hadn't had a cock.

The first time, Keith had lost his pants first and Lance had stopped to bite his lip and reach out to run his finger along Keith's cock. He had played with it for a few minutes and Keith had been entranced, watching him do it. Light and feathery touches and a curious smile. Then he'd gotten Lance's pants off and there hadn't been anything there. His anatomy had been disturbingly similar to a Ken doll's.

"I, um, you, well, what?" Keith had stumbled through.

"Just because some people take out their cock at the first kiss doesn't mean all of us are so forward," Lance had said. "I could feel that the first time you kissed me."

"I can put my pants back on if it's so offensive," Keith had snapped.

"Don't do that," Lance said reaching out and grabbing him by the cock and pulling him back in closer. Keith had gone immediately silent. "It's just a cultural thing. It's not polite to take your bits out until you're pretty far along in the ritual of intimacy."

Keith had let that last phrase go. It probably translated better than it sounded in English. It sounded stupid and pretentious in English but Lance was holding onto his cock and he did not want to say anything that might change that. Instead his voice came out thick and stupid and he said, "You're naked now."

That had been months ago. They'd gone through stages of comparing notes and exploring each other's bodies and it no longer felt quite so weird. It was still weird but it was a weirdness that he could manage. When Lance wasn't hard, all his bits fit up inside his body  and he closed the space as easily as closing his mouth. When he was hard, the two cocks were long and thick and closer in colour to the marks on his cheeks than the rest of his skin. They were also wet and right now they lay on his belly as he watched Keith kiss his way down to them.

"Good boy," Lance said when he took the tip of the nearer one in his mouth.

He tried, even in his own head, even at moments like this, to call the two things cocks. The other word that kept worming into his thoughts was tentacles and he did not want to admit that he was about to swallow a tentacle. Each tentacle could move independently of the other and sometimes they seemed to move independently of Lance himself. One of them stroked Keith's face while he took the other into his mouth and started to suck. Lance shifted and smiled under him and the cock pressed further into his mouth. He relaxed his jaw and pushed down so that his nose was pressed up against the wet folds of skin where the tentacle disappeared into Lance's body.

Cock.

Not tentacle.

He was just sucking cock.

That wasn't so weird. 

Lance stroked his hair with his fingers and stroked his cheek with the other cock as Keith bobbed his head. He'd beaten his gag reflex into submission by doing this twice a day for half a year. He pushed down until his eyes watered and his nose was buried against the base and then pulled all the way back so only the tip was in his mouth. He alternated between cocks and sometimes sucked on both tips at the same time. His face was wet with the slime of them and he couldn't taste or smell anything but the salty-sweetness of Lance's body. Lance lasted a lot longer than Keith thought should have been possible and he wasn't done when he touched Keith's face and pulled him away.

"I love it when you do that," Lance said grabbing his face and pulling him back up the bed.

After the tongue trick and the way Lance had pushed in farther on each stroke of the blow job, Keith wasn't expecting something anything soft or gentle. Lance pushed him back on his back and settled down between his legs to return the favour. Keith kept his eyes open so he could watch. Lance was very bad at giving blow jobs. Everything else about the sex was mindblowing but this was something he just couldn't get the hang of. Keith had teased him for the first little while but now it was becoming obvious that there was no improvement coming and so Keith just laid back and enjoyed watching a prince from another planet suck on his cock and play with his balls.

It was a shitty blowjob but it was Lance and he loved watching Lance do it.

"You should make me beg, your highness," Keith said.

The definitions on Altea were convoluted and incomprehensible. Allura was a princess and Lance was her cousin which should have meant that Lance was royalty too. Lance had tried to explain all the reasons why he wasn't multiple times before and Keith hadn't understood any of it. What he had learned in the process of trying to figure it out was that Lance didn't like being called by fancy titles and throwing one out, no matter how ridiculous, was enough to piss him off.

"I should leave you like this with your cock hard and go find something else to do with my erection," Lance said.

"Maybe but we both know that you want to fuck me more than you want to mess with me," Keith said.

Lance glared at him and Keith smiled.

Lance grabbed him and flipped him over onto his stomach. He smiled and started to push himself up to kneel but Lance just pushed him down with a hand at the base of his spine and pinned him against the mattress. He went still. He lay prone with his face buried in the pillow while Lance moved his legs into position. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stay still.

The blow jobs sucked but what was about to happen was going to be incredible. Keith arched his hips up a little which dragged his cock along the sheets below him. Lance grabbed his hips and he went still again. Lance held him there and rubbed his cocks over his ass and thighs until he lost the battle with self control and started squirming. He arched his back and twisted his hip. Lance held him tight and kept teasing a little longer.

"Did you want something?" Lance asked.

"I want you."

"I'm right here."

"I want you."

"What do you want me to do?"

Bastard.

Keith shivered and his hips twisted again and Lance was strong enough to effortlessly push him back down against the bed. He was naked and leaning in close. Those damn tentacles were running up and down over his ass cheeks but far away from where he wanted them to be or where they might offer any kind of satisfaction.

"I hate you."

"I know you love me, I love you too. Now be specific. What do you want me to do?"

Keith held his silence. He had said it. He had been the one to bring up begging because he knew that Lance liked it. It had escaped from his mouth before he had thought about it. Doing the things he wanted was one thing. Asking for them was another. Keith liked doing it. He was comfortable doing it. He just wasn't nearly so comfortable talking about it. He wasn't good at talking about anything at all. Sex wasn't as hard to talk about as feelings but it was far worse than talking about flight trajectories or what was on the menu for lunch.

"Keith?" Lance asked.

"I want you to fuck me," he mumbled.

"You mean like this?" Lance asked.

One of his cocks started toying with Keith's asshole and he shuddered so hard that he had to bite the pillow to keep from crying out. Lance ran a hand up his back slowly and steadily as the tentacle - no - as his cock brushed up and down between Keith's cheeks. He let his eyes fall shut as he nodded and moaned a bit. It wasn't even inside yet. This was just teasing and he was already falling to pieces.

"Not like that?" Lance asked pulling back.

"No," Keith said and Lance laughed at him. "I mean, don't go. Stay. Do that again."

He did exactly as Keith had asked, slow strokes and nothing more.

"Lance," he said.

"Yes, baby?"

"Don't call me baby."

"You just made this soft little cooing sound, it sounded an awful lot like a baby."

"Fuck."

"Not as polite but you're still a pretty baby," Lance said rubbing his ass.

"Fuck," Keith said a little louder.

"I am being so nice today, I will do anything you ask me for," Lance said.

Keith exhaled and sucked in a breath. He had landed with his face down against Lance's pillow and the breath smelled like him which just made him want it more. He shook his head a little to clear it but something, a finger maybe, circled his asshole and reminded him how thoroughly he had been fucked the night before. He was still loose and open and ready for it. He clenched his hands into fists. He wanted it but he didn't want to have to beg for it.

Lance kissed the back of his neck and something wetter and thicker started rubbing against the entrance to his body but not pushing in. He moaned and pushed back but it retreated.

"Tell me what you want baby," Lance said.

"I told you not to call me baby," Keith said.

"You also told me that you would beg for me and until you do that, I'm going to call you whatever I want. I should call you pretty little princess whose too proper to admit how badly he needs a good fucking."

"You're a dick."

"Poor baby, insults aren't going to change anything. You can get up and go have a nice cold shower or you can tell me what you want but calling me names isn't going to change anything."

Keith squirmed. Lance let go and pulled back. Keith froze. He did not want to get up and have a cold shower. Now he was lying face down, his ass spread, his body hot and needy and Lance wasn't touching him at all. That was so much worse than begging was.

"Please," he whispered through clenched teeth.

"Did you want something, Baby?"

"Please come back," Keith said.

Fuck.

He could never hold out very long.

Once he'd said the word please, he was done.

"Please fuck me, I want you all the way inside me. Please. Hard and deep. I want you."

"Good boy," Lance said to him.

Lance leaned down over him. He wasn't that much bigger than Keith was. His shoulders were a touch broader and he was a little taller but he wasn't big enough to make Keith feel like this. He leaned down and Keith felt tiny. He closed his eyes and wallowed in the sensation. Lance was an alien and Lance was stronger than he was and the added sensation of being surrounded by him just made it that much stronger. Keith wanted to be held here for a thousand years. Lance kissed the back of his neck and rubbed his shoulders before sliding back into position between his spread thighs. Keith arched his back a little more.

"Please, Lance, please," escaped from his mouth without him deciding to say anything.

"You are such a good boy," Lance told him.

He was horny enough now to enjoy that sentence as praise instead of mockery. He was pretty sure that Lance always meant it as praise but it was hard to hear it as anything but mockery. It was the kind of thing that people said to little kids, not to their boyfriends. Not to people they were about to have sex with in stunningly creative ways.

Lance leaned in and the time the wet cock that pressed up against his asshole didn't stop at a brush of skin on skin. It pressed in and Keith's body yielded immediately. It was wet and it got wetter as Lance got more aroused. It made a wet sloppy sound as it pressed in and Keith moaned along with it.

The first few strokes were slow and gentle as Keith's body relaxed and the wetness spread into his body. Just the narrow part at the tip was inside him now and only one, the other had slid down to rub itself against his balls as his body was relaxed into this. Either cock was longer than a human one. Far longer. Long enough that he worried about what was happening in his guts when they were pressed all the way inside him. He hadn't been hurt by it yet but the first few times, he had laid on his back and watched them disappear inside him with a little bit of panic fluttering in his chest.

It stroked in slow and steady, rubbing very intentionally against his prostate on each thrust. Lance knew his body better than he did at this point and he gave up any pretense of thinking straight as it stroked in and out of him. He buried his face against the pillow and twisted his fingers into the blankets and muttered the pleading over and over again.

"Please, Lance, yes, please, don't stop, please, please, please," came tumbling out of his mouth. Sometimes the words collapsed into moans when it slipped deeper.

Deeper now. Deep enough that he felt stuffed and full and half crazy . It undulated, the tentacle waved inside him and rubbed against his prostate in an unending rhythm. He felt it build. He was hard and needy and the pleading kept coming as Lance fucked him extremely gently. He begged through the build up and moaned through the orgasm.

Lance held him close as he shuddered and then pulled him up onto his knees while he was still shaky. He struggled to stay where he was put but Lance kept his hands on Keith's hips and that was enough to keep him from collapsing onto the bed. His arms were extended but he didn't know how long they would be able to keep him up. He felt shaky already and Lance had only barely started with him.

"Stay there, baby," Lance said.

Keith nodded. He wasn't going to be able to do it. He wasn't going to be able to maintain the position this close to an orgasm. Lance was going to fuck him harder and he was going to fall apart and collapse against the mattress.

Lance's cock hadn't pulled out and now the other one slipped in beside it. It stretched and Keith moaned. It didn't hurt. He could could take it now. His body stretched and relaxed and made room for it. He had never been brave enough to ask whether or not the lube the cocks spread all over his skin made that possible. He didn't want to know. If it was all some kind of alien aphrodisiac or muscle relaxant or something else to help the sex along that was fine. That was fine. It was doing a great job. He did not want to think about it any more deeply than that.

The two cocks twined together and pushed in as one. Keith's back arched and he cried out. They kept going. Pulsing and squirming inside him. He was too full. He was sure that he was going to taste cock in the back of his mouth because it was so far inside that it was coming out the other way. He collapsed but Lance was still holding his hips so he ended up with his face buried against the mattress and his ass in the air.

"Can I go harder?" Lance asked him.

"Please, yes," Keith said.

"You're cute when you beg."

"I only beg for you."

"I know and you're the only want I want to make beg for me," Lance told him.

Keith nodded and buried his face against the mattress. He ached. He flexed and arched to push himself farther onto the cocks in his ass and the started to unwind from each other and stroke into him at different rhythms. One slid in as the other slid out. Back and forth. Over and over. A steady piston that left him constantly full. He came again and Lance didn't stop for him this time. His cock was soft but the rest of him was so turned on that his skin ached.

"Hey, baby."

He blinked his eyes and Lance was there over him.

He was lying on his back but he couldn't remember being turned over. He was still stuffed full and the tentacles were writhing inside him but the rest of Lance's body was still. Lance stroked his cheek and frowned at him. Keith smiled back and found the strength to wrap his legs around Lance's body but not the coordination.

"Don't stop," he said.

"You were unconscious for a minute there," Lance said.

"I'm back. Don't stop," Keith told him. "I'm not hurt. Just a little overwhelmed. I'm okay. This is great."

He kissed Lance. He missed, landing at the corner of his mouth but Lance turned his face and kissed him back. The tongue slipped it's shape again and pressed into his mouth. He was already so full in other places that the feel of Lance's tongue pressing down into his throat was enough to make him cum again. Maybe it wasn't an orgasm. He was soft and spent. It was something. A sensation that shot through him. He sucked hard and Lance went back to fucking him.

It took him a few moments to realize that he was now pinned under Lance and he wrapped his arms around him. Lance liked it when the marks on his back were stroked and Keith tried to find enough clarity of thought to do that. He failed. The tongue in his mouth, the pair of cocks still pistoning into his ass, his own sensitive cock pinned between his body and Lance's. It was all more than he could think around. Even when Lance drew his tongue back and the kiss was just a kiss again, Keith was too disoriented to do more than hold on.

He buried his face in Lance's neck and murmured incoherent things as the fucking continued.

Lance rolled them both over and sat Keith up on his dick. He pushed Keith up so that he was straddling Lance's hips and Lance was buried deep inside him. Gravity and the position made Lance's cocks, still writhing inside, seem even longer. Both of them were all the way inside him. His body was stretched out around both of them and they were buried inside to the hilt.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked.

"I'm tired, you ride," Lance said with an exaggerated yawn.

"Oh, no," Keith started.

Lance reached out and grabbed hold of Keith's hips and started rocking them back and forth. Keith cried out.

"Keep doing that," Lance said. "Don't stop until I come. I'm close and you're so hot just looking at you gets me closer. Keep going."

Lance let go of his hips and Keith moaned but did as he was told. He struggled with it at first and then found his rhythm and thrust his hips against Lance. Lance just smiled up at him and reached out to stroke his painfully sensitive cock until it started to get hard again. Keith moaned at every touch. Lance had long narrow fingers and he could be incredibly gentle when he wanted to be. He started gentle but once Keith was hard, he let that pretense go.

Lance closed his hand around Keith's cock and played with it as Keith rubbed his body against the cocks buried in his ass. They hadn't stopped moving. The rest of Lance was still and calm as he watched Keith move. The cocks kept twining around each other and then pulling apart, flexing and probing. Keith could barely breathe around the rush of sensations but he kept his focus and kept his hips moving. Lance cooed soft little encouragements that would have made him embarrassed and annoyed if he weren't skirting the edge of another orgasm. He could feel it building.

He came before Lance did. He watched himself drip cum over Lance's hand and belly - he was too spent for more than that - Lance let his cock go and rubbed his stomach and thighs as he kept desperately thrusting. He was done. He was throbbing and shaky and done. Lance was still smiling and petting him and Keith almost cried in relief when Lance's eyes fell shut and he grabbed Keith's hips to take the control back. Lance moved his hips, holding their bodies together and thrusting hard until both cocks came. They were deep inside and Keith shuddered as they released at the same time. 

Lance caught him and cradled him as they collapsed back to the mattress. Keith nuzzled his shoulder and didn't bother trying to open his eyes. 

"See, that was better than going to the gym at the crack of dawn, wasn't it?" Lance said.

"I hate you," Keith muttered.

"I know," Lance said. "I love you too."

"I do, you know," Keith said in an unsteady voice.

"What?"

"It's just a joke, when I tell you I hate you,” Keith said, “I love you too. I do.”

Lance laughed and squeezed him tighter. Keith nodded and held on and they drifted together. Keith just nodded and wrapped his arms around Lance tighter. He buried his face against Lance's neck and closed his eyes. Life had been weird since he'd gotten his ass kicked out of the Garrison but all that weirdness had brought him here and here, curled up with an alien boy with a cute smile and an obnoxious attitude was a very good place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this post: https://masokeith.tumblr.com/post/171945500758/altean-lance-having-2-tentacle-dicks-writhing when I was in a mood to write weird alien sex and so I wrote this.


End file.
